The purrfect love- AcexAlaska
These kittens belong to The-Rootbeer-Queen Kittens After working together for a while, Ace started to fall head over heels for Alaska. As did Alaska for Ace. The group started to notice the way they acted towards each other, and they started to piece together what was happening with them. Finally, Ace and Alaska became full on mates. Alaska was unsure at first if she wanted to have kittens, since she was a bit worried about the kind of mother she would be. But she soon became pregnant with four little kittens. Months later, the little bundles of joy were born. The oldest was a male they named AJ, then five minutes after Kiki came along, Jay followed a half hour later, and finally little Zoe was born. Personalities AJ: He's very adventurous and is constantly running off looking for adventure. He's a very rough and tumble kitten, and can never resist a game. He is very assertive and strives to make his parents proud. He's a born leader, and is always trying to boss around his siblings and friends. He's very protective of those close to him, and always puts others first. Kiki: She's adventurous like her brother, and acts as his second in command. She's perky and peppy, what you might call a 'free spirit'. She's very curious and tends to explore anything out of the ordinary. She's spirited, but very loving. In a bad situation she is calm and laid back, easily able to calm things down without violence. She is a real helper, and loves helping out wherever she can. Jay: He is a sweet over-eager kitten. Once he puts his mind to it, Jay won't stop until he's completed whatever he needed to. Like his sister, he loves to help out. But he's a bit of a klutz and usually ends up making a bigger mess rather than helping. He's a bit oblivious and can easily miss certain signs, like when a person is fed up. He loves asking questions about everything. Without knowing it, he could cross the line once in a while. But he immediately apologizes and tries to make it up to the person. Zoe: Zoe is the sweetest thing, and always tries to become friends with others or cheer them up if they are sad. She is very friendly, and will make friends with anything that can talk back to her. She is loving and motherly towards anything younger than her. She couldn't hurt a fly, and hates the idea of hunting. She is very talkative, and sometimes you just can't make her stop! But once in a while she will calm down and will show that she has some real wisdom inside her. Appearances AJ: AJ looks just like his father but with short fur like his mother, and he has her ice blue eyes. His collar is olive green. Kiki: Kiki is a mostly silver kitten. She has her father's marking on her face, and it's a light cream color too. Her ear tips, paws, and tail tip are also light cream. She has darker grey stripes, similar to her Aunt Echo. She has a white stripe going from the top of her muzzle to her forehead, and looks almost like half a star at the end. Jay: Jay is mostly his father's strange purple color. His front two paws are cream with white toes while his back two paws are white with cream toes. His neck and chest are white, and so is the tip of his muzzle. He has a long fluffy tail that's way too big for him, and it's partly because of it that he's so clumsy. Zoe: Zoe has her mother's build and looks very similar to her too. She is mostly a silver color. She has a white muzzle, bands around her paws, and a strange star shaped patch of fur on her back. Her collar is black and diamond studded like her mother's. Jobs soon to be decided.... Family Alaska: mom Ace: dad Echo: aunt Squeak: uncle Frisk: uncle Greg: grandpa Morgan: grandma Friends none yet... Crushes will choose them once all of the next gen kittens are made... Trivia * AJ actually stands for 'Ace jr.' * Kiki loves playing with mice cat toys, and can't resist playing with one if she sees it. * If Jay ever gets surprised, scared, or angry his tail poofs out so big it looks like a plume. * Zoe is considered the 'baby' of the family. And is often shielded by her siblings and parents. * They all love their parents equally, and enjoy spending time as a family. * Zoe and Kiki are especially close with their aunt Echo, and love her to bits. * Jay loves his grandpa very much, and likes to follow him around when he comes to visit. Stories they appear in Stories by others Recollection Gallery Aunt Echo.jpg|Zoe, Kiki, AJ, and Jay spending time with their Aunt Echo while she's babysitting them. Amazing gift by Silverheart! Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- characters Category:Kennel Kittens Category:Future gen Category:Male Category:Males Category:Female Category:Females Category:Kittens Category:Cats Category:Sarahverse characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- characters